


My Rebellion

by CommanderPearse1916 (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Celtic Thunder (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Fingerfucking, Historical, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pedophilia, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sexual Violence, Tragedy, Violence, Voyeurism, War, male sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CommanderPearse1916
Summary: Emmet Kelsey, a young music teacher, belonged to Patrick Pearse, the minute he stepped foot into Pearse's St. Enda's school for Boys, before the Rising even began. When his parents find out about his sexual relationship with Headmaster Pearse, thanks to his sister; Emmet has 24 hours to rethink his 'unnatural' relationship with his much-older partner, but he's too involved with Pearse, so he gets disowned and kicked out. Disgusted by her parents' harsh punishment with her brother, Lauri opens up by saying she's been involved with Patrick's younger brother, and she follows Emmet back to the school.Patrick finds out about the Kelsey siblings' situation and begs his family to take them in, despite their own troubles. And the Kelsey siblings will follow the oldest Pearse brothers through the Easter Rising; Emmet as a soldier, and Lauri as a nurse, also wanting Ireland to be separated from The British Rule.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Bloody Irish musical drama with the same cast, as if it were a movie and not a play, and there will still be singing, as Emmet is the music teacher. And mostly told in Emmet's and Patrick's pov.  
> *Please read the tags carefully, this story will be much darker than the Bloody Irish. I don't wish to offend anyone. 
> 
> The Cast:  
> Gavin O'Connor - Patrick Pearse   
> Emmet Cahill - Emmet Kelsey   
> Eoin Cannon - Andy Cannon/Sean McDermott  
> Lisa Lambe - Elizabeth O'Farrell/Francis O'Flaherty   
> Lorcan Cranitch - James Connolly   
> Emmett Kirwan - Joseph Plunkett   
> Jayne Wisener - Claire Byrne   
> Ruth McGill - Julia/Ingrid Webster   
> Mark Fitzgerald - Thomas MacDonagh  
> Fiachna O'Braonain - Eamonn Ceantt   
> Brian Gleesan - William Pearse   
> Lydia McGuinness - Margaret Pearse  
> Barry Ward - Arthur Pearse   
> Stephan O'Leary - Cormac McDevitte   
> Ian McElhinney - Edward Kelsey   
> Michele Fairley - Dolly Kelsey   
> Charlie Murphy - Lauri Kelsey/Elizabeth Butler  
>  Peter O'Meara - Nial McGrath 
> 
> *Patrick's siblings and mother are more of a family to Emmet, than his own, especially when Patrick tells them that Emmet's family kicked him out, due to him being gay and the fact that he's emotionally and sexually involved with Pearse.
> 
> *The first few chapters will take place two years before the Rising, as Emmet gets used to the school life and his newfound relationship with Patrick Pearse.

It was a clear, crisp, afternoon in the early month of May 1917, a year after the Easter Rising and the executions of the leaders, when a young man walks into an open-area of Arbour Hill Prison, now open to the public. He could hear visitors on the other side of the wall, visiting the gravesites of the leaders. He sits down beside the cross and takes out a small, brown book and begins to write:

_"Dear Patrick;_

_May 3rd, 1917; Arbour Hill Prison_

_(Now open to the public.)_

_Hey, love, it's Emmet writing and it may be the last entry I'll record. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold on. It's been a year and I miss you. It's quiet and peaceful here and it's the only place that I feel at home and at peace. I know no one will disturb me while I sit near your gravesite, writing in my diary. It's a bit annoying, actually, that I can't be near you, on this day, in particular. Although, I suppose it's a blessing, that people are actually paying their respects to you and the other leaders. I also talk about what I write, so you can catch up on how I've been doing while you rest._

_I guess I should start from the beginning as to why I am sitting near your final resting place._

_It started about three years ago, the very first day I walked into St. Enda's school for boys, looking for a possible part-time job as a music teacher..."_

**July, 1914 (three years ago)**

The lush and beautiful landscape of the countryside of Ireland whizzed by as Emmet Kelsey's hazel eyes stared at the passing greenery. He had hoped to get a part time job at the school called St. Enda's School for Boys, located in the country side, besides the prestigious city of Dublin.

"NEXT STOP, ROYALE STATION," the conductor replied overhead, waking Emmet up from his thoughts.

He got up and grabbed two suitcases from the overhead compartment and waited until the station was in sight. The train slowed to a stop and the doors automatically opened to let the passengers out. Emmet stepped off the train with his two suitcases and was met with a warm and breezy air. It was a clear, bright sunny day and he squinted his eyes until he got used to the sudden bright sunlight.

The station was busy with passengers and their companions alike, and Emmet moved through the crowds towards the entrance of the station. Emmet stood as he waited for a couple of minutes, until he thought he heard his name being called. He looked around and saw a man waving to him, catching his attention.

"Mr. Kelsey, over here!" Emmet smiled and moved through the crowd and finally caught up with him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kelsey. And welcome to Dublin, or rather the out-skirts of Dublin. My name is Andy Cannon, and I heard you were going to start as a part-time music teacher for St. Enda's?" he asked. Emmet smiled, already liking the man.

"Yes sir. I was suppose to meet with the headmaster to work out a schedule for me."

"Ah, about that, he should be finished with a meeting, by the time we get there," Andy replies.

"Meeting? In the middle of July?" Emmet asks curiously.

"Yeah, anyway, let's head over to St. Enda's."

**

"I’m sure you’ll enjoy the academy, Emmet," Andy replied from the driver’s side. Emmet turned to look at him.

"I’m sure I will," Emmet replied. "It'll be a good change for me. I grew up in Mullingar, and it's a small town. It was starting to get stuffy for someone like me. Although I promised my family, I'd come visit every weekend, especially for church," he explained.

"I totally understand. Ah, here we are. Welcome Emmet, to St. Enda's school for Boys, your new home," Andy greeted with a hint of pride in his voice.

Emmet stepped out of the car and again had to shield his eyes from the bright sun. This was ridiculous. He really needed to wear sunglasses, his hat was just not enough. He shook his legs slightly to regain the feeling in them, even though it had been a twenty minute ride from the station. He had been sitting for an hour on the train.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous. I'm impressed."

He takes his time, walking up to St. Enda's, as he admires the ground. The day was bright and clear, and hot, being in the middle of July. The building itself was just as gorgeous as the grounds. It was built in gray stone and three-stories high.

The windows were painted a natural color to blend with the bricks. The railing to the steps was a rough rock. Emmet ran his hand over it, feeling the texture to it. Andy grabbed one of the black iron handles and pulled the heavy wooden door open and motioned for Emmet to go in first. Andy took one more glance outside and closed the door behind him.

 


	2. First Meetings

The halls were empty and quiet, being the summer holiday, except for a few stray boys running around the grounds. It would have been a short walk from the entrance to Headmaster Pearse's office; but it took longer than expected, with Emmet looking around.

Emmet was vaguely aware of Andy calling out to him when he suddenly collided into someone, knocking himself and the person he collided, flat on the ground.

"Watch yourself mate," Andy snapped.

"Me watch where I’m going?" the man sneered, as he pulled himself up. "Tell that to your friend; although I wouldn’t mind running into him again. He’s a cutie. I'm sure he'll end up in Pearse's bed in no time," McGrath sneered.

Emmet was instantly pulled up by Andy. "That was innapropriate and you know it. Emmet's the new music teacher. He's here to teach, not to be someone's pet," Andy snapped.

"Who are you?" Emmet asked; he was clearly confused about what was going on.

"I’m McGrath, Nial McGrath," Nial replied with a shrug. "And you are? You’re new here, aren’t you?"

"Emmet Kelsey and I just arrived a few minutes ago." Emmet was feeling a little nervous as McGrath gave him a look over. He may be gay, but this McGrath person did not fit his type; he preferred older and more experienced men.

"You sure about that? You definitely fit Pearse's type; you're beautiful, stunning eyes, completed with a gorgeous voice. I doubt he hired you just to teach music."

"McGrath," Andy started to warn, when someone came up behind them and cleared their throat.

"Mr. McGrath, leave the young lad alone. He's late for his meeting with the Headmaster," said a woman's voice. Emmet and Andy both looked behind to see a young woman in her thirties with long, curly red hair.

"Well, we don't want to make Headmaster Pearse, angry, now do we?" McGrath sneered, before rolling his eyes, and he turned and walked away.

"Thank you, Mr. Cannon. I can take it from here."

"Sure, thanks Elizabeth. Oh, I need to tell you something," Andy started, before he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "We better keep an eye on Emmet, here. McGrath has already taking an interest in him. Pearse isn't going to be too happy about it." Elizabeth nodded.

"I see, thank you for the warning. I'll let the Headmaster know. Have a good rest of the afternoon. I'll see you at dinner."

"Is there something I need to know before my meeting with the Headmaster?" Emmet asks, as the two started walking towards the back of the building.

"Not necessarily. Don't let Mr. McGrath get to you. He's the real pervert of the school. I honestly don't know why Patrick hasn't fired him yet," she says.

"Patrick?" Emmet questions.

"Oh, the Headmaster, sorry. I forgot you just arrived. If you hear any rumors about Pearse, it's usually McGrath who starts them." After a few minutes, they stop in front of a wooden door. They could hear multiple voices within the room. She knocks on the door and the voices in the room get quiet. "Headmaster, it's Ms. O'Ferrall. Mr. Kelsey has arrived and is with me."

There was a minute or two of silence and then the door opens and Emmet finds himself meeting the man for the first time. The man was quite handsome, slightly on the heavy side, but he looked to be a very dominate figure. Emmet found himself blushing. He would have no trouble in surrendering to him. Wait-what? Where had that thought come from? He hadn't even met the man properly yet.

Pearse couldn't help but stare at the young man in front of him. He had pale, creamy, skin and his hair was a dark brown. His eyes were a light blue that have a hint of gray and green spiraling around in them, his jaw was well-defined. He was beautiful.

Someone from the room cleared their throat, breaking Pearse out of his trance. "Mr. Pearse, we still have some matters to discuss." Pearse turns his upper body around to face the gentlemen in the room.

"We will discuss those at a later time. You may take your leave, gentlemen," Pearse instructed. He turns his attention back to Emmet. "You may come in and take a seat. Ms. O'Ferrall, you may leave."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes sir, Headmaster. Oh sir, there's something I need to tell you." She leans close to him, so Emmet wouldn't overhear their conversation. "It's McGrath, he's starting to show interest in Mr. Kelsey. Andy and I will do our best to keep an eye on Emmet, but still, you need to keep Kelsey close to you as much as you can." Pearse nods with a frown, obviously not liking what Elizabeth was telling him.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Ms. O'Ferrall. I'll take it from here. Mr. Kelsey, please come in."

"Yes sir," Emmet says, as he follows Pearse into his office.

**

Emmet waited patiently as Patrick quickly gathered the documents that were on the long table, letting Emmet take a look in his new surroundings. Pearse had a few personal furniture within the room: there was a desk with two chairs, a long table in front of the desk, and a comfortable looking couch sitting on the opposite of the door.

"Go ahead and take a seat, Mr. Kelsey. I'll be with you in a minute. I apologize for the mess," Pearse explains, as he continued to gather the papers and pushed the chairs back in.

"Emmet will be just fine, I really don't like formalities," Emmet replied, as he took a seat. It didn't take long for Patrick to clean the mess and made his way back to his desk and took a seat himself.

"Alright, Emmet. Then, you're allowed to call me Patrick when we're alone, but you must call me Headmaster Pearse when we're among my students. Is that clear?" Pearse instructed.

"Crystal clear, Headmaster."

"Okay then, I already took care of your paperwork, I just need you to look over them to make sure I got everything right. Classes will begin at eight in the morning, breakfast starts at seven. Your class will start at eleven, before lunch, and in the afternoon at 3, and that will be every day. Dinner is at seven. On Saturday, there is only academic morning classes and breakfast begins at 8:30, so everyone gets a later start. You don't have any classes during the weekend, so you are free to spend time with your family, if you wish. However, I do want you to back by five every Sunday evening. I will have Mr. Cannon pick you up, just like today. Is that understood?" Patrick explains, in a business like tone. Emmet nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now. Do you have any questions for me?" Patrick asks.

"Uh, actually I do. It may sound a little weird. But McGrath..." Emmet started. Patrick stopped him right there.

"I know about him. Ms. O'Ferrall and Mr. Cannon have already warned me about him having taken an interest in you. Just do me a favor and try to avoid him as much as possible."

"I'll try. But he said that I fit your type and that I would be in your bed in no time," Emmet said, blushing at the last part. Patrick was silent for awhile, taking the time to study the young lad in front of him.

"Does it bother you?" Patrick finally asked.

"Actually, it doesn't. I'm gay myself, but I have very little experience. I dated a little in college, where my parents weren't around. They came from Great Britain and they're old-school. They would freak out if they knew I liked men, well...older men. My needs weren't being met," Emmet explains.

"Hmm, I see. So you are a submissive by choice?" Patrick asks, slowly.

"Yes sir. I'm also a virgin; I fooled around a bit, during college, but I've never actually had sex before," Emmet stated, honestly. Well, this was getting interesting, Patrick thought.

"So, am I guessing correctly that you're asking me to be your Dominant?" Patrick asked in a firm voice, making sure that Emmet knew what he was getting himself into.

"Only if you're okay with it," Emmet answered, with a blush.

"Good. Okay, let's finish up the paperwork. We have a couple of hours before dinner. I will show you the main building myself, and then I'll take you to your dorm. After dinner, I want you to stop by my room, so we can further discuss this. We have three weeks until school begins, so we have time to work this out. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster."


	3. Pearse vs. McGrath

The Headmaster had been true to his word, but being sympathetic and the fact that Emmet had a couple of suitcases to carry, he decided to start the tour from the third floor, giving Emmet the opportunity to drop off his luggage. Patrick had two sets of keys for each room on the entire premises and he gave one to Emmet, so he could get into his room.

"Now, when you go home during the weekend, I want you to drop your key off in my office, so you won't have to worry about losing it, while you visit your family," Pearse explains, as Emmet unlocks his room and lets himself in. It was bigger than expected.

There was a single bed, a desk and a chair. He had a closet and a dresser. There was a door in the corner, opposite of the closet, that he presumed was the bathroom. Emmet places the suitcases on his bed. He decided he was going to unpack later. He turns to Pearse with a smile.

"Thank you, this room is beautiful," he compliments. Patricks nods.

"You're welcome, Emmet. Now, if you need anything, my room is a couple doors from yours. Don't hesitate to knock, even if it is late," he says, as he and Emmet leave Emmet's room, after he locks it up. Emmet shivers slightly with a perked interest; that sounded like an invitation to him.

"Now, the third floor consists of the teachers' dormitories, and the teachers' lounge. Students are not allowed on the third floor, unless accompanied by a teacher."

"What happens if they get caught snooping around on the third floor?" Emmet asks, as the two make their way to the second floor. Patrick gives Emmet a mischievous smile.

"They are banned from the library for a week. You wouldn't know it, but most of my students love the library. They are eager learners and there are plenty of subjects in a wide range for my students to indulge in. Fictional books can be burrowed for two weeks at a time, but with the academic or historical books, they have to find me and ask my permission to burrow it for a week only. It might be a good place for you to get to know the students, outside the classroom or the dining hall."

"I'll keep that in mind," Emmet agrees.

"Also, on the second floor consists of a student study hall, for the students to do their homework; it also includes a couple of small student lounges. They have to be in this building by sundown, usually between 5:30 and six. By six o'clock, everything that leads to the outside is locked up," Pearse explains carefully.

"I see, that's why you want me back by five on Sundays," Emmet guesses.

"I'm impressed that you're keeping up."

"It's a lot to learn on the first day, but I should be able to figure it out by the time school starts," Emmet agreed.

"I can see that you are a quick learner, perhaps in other areas as well," Patrick says with a wink. Emmet blushed. Did the headmaster just flirt with him? Patrick smiles as he caught Emmet's blush. He really was innocent. It was adorable. He honestly couldn't wait to see what else Emmet had to offer.

Pearse knew he was attracted to young men, particular boys, ever since he was an adolescent teen and even more so when his younger brother had been born. Women and young ladies weren't just his thing. Just because he found young boys to be attractive and pure, didn't mean he was a pedophile. He wasn't like that. He just wanted to be near them and help nurture them; helping them to grow into young and respectful men.

Now Emmet Kelsey was anothor story. He was in his mid-twenties, but he was just as beautiful and pure as any of his students, perhaps even more so. Emmet had admitted that he was gay and was attracted to older men and he wanted to be dominated. That may turn out in his favor.

"Headmaster," Elizabeth started, waking Pearse up with his thoughts. Pearse cleared his throat, to hide his embarrassment.

"May I help you, Ms. O'Ferrall?"

"Dinner is nearly ready. We're waiting for you and Emmet to join us," she said in a stern voice, but with a hint of smile.

"I apologize." He turns to Emmet. "I would like you to sit at my table with Mr. Cannon and Ms. O'Ferrall. You may find that more comfortable."

"Thank you."

When they entered the dining hall, Emmet found that all eyes were on him, as he followed Pearse and Elizabeth to the head table. All together there were six long tables; four for the students and two for the teachers. It was making him feel a bit uneasy that he was the centre of attention, when he noticed that some of the boys were whispering to each other, no doubt talking about him. He also noticed McGrath and a couple of other unfamiliar teachers were watching him, as he settled himself between Andy and Pearse.

"Settle down, boys. It's time for a moment of silence, you're more than welcome to say your own prayers," Pearse instructed, as everyone got quiet and did as they were told.

**

All in all, dinner had been a pretty awkward affair, Emmet decided later, as he unpacked his stuff. Pearse had decided to give Emmet some time to himself and to relax, before he met up with the Headmaster in his room. Even though people were enjoying their meal, there were some quiet, but idly chit-chat mainly among the students. He also caught McGrath stealing looks at him. Emmet wasn't sure what McGrath wanted, but the man was starting to creep him out. Even with the false rumors floating around, Emmet felt oddly more comfortable around Pearse than he did with McGrath. He decided he didn't like the man.

Emmet felt much better after he took a shower. The water did wonders for the body, especially an afternoon of travelling, along with everything else that happened later. He decided to put on a pair of boxers, a simple pair of pants, and a t-shirt, along with with a pair of white socks.

It was around 8:30, when Emmet decided to head over to Pearse's room. Just as he was locking up his room, someone called out to him.

"Ah, there you are, Kelsey. Just the young man I've been looking for." Emmet paled, instantly recognizing that voice. McGrath closed the distance between them rather quickly. Out of nowhere, McGrath snatched up Emmet's wrist, grabbing it with a tight enough grip to keep Emmet from so much as another inch from his currant spot. Emmet gasped.

"Let go."

"And just where are you going, young man? Curfew is in thirty minutes for little boys," McGrath smirked. Emmet tried to remove his wrist, but McGrath merely tightened his hold.

"I'm a teacher, here, not a student," Emmet snapped, getting slightly irritated at the man.

"You're 'labelled' as a teacher. But most of us know you're really the new whore for Pearse. You've already climbed the ladder in Pearse's staff, but you've only been here for a few hours. What's so special about you anyway?" he asked, as he roughly grabbed Emmet's chin and forced him to look up at him. Emmet averted his gaze. "Hmm, so you are innocent. Just the way I like 'em," he whispered, sadastically, his breath blowing into the brunette's ear, making Emmet shiver uncomfortably.

"Pearse is not the pedophile here, it's you. It was only natural to use Pearse, because he was the Headmaster and could get away with it. And I could get you into trouble for sexually harrassing me," Emmet snapped, defensively.

"Being defensive for the Headmaster, now are we?" Emmet froze when McGrath snuck one of his hands down his waist and groped his ass, suggestively. "You've only met the man for a few hours, you have no idea what he's like. I've known him for two years, and he's just as guilty as I am with liking younger boys. And Kelsey, _this_ is sexual harassment," McGrath sneered.

Before Emmet could do anything, and the fact that McGrath was bigger then him, he forced the young man to turn around, pinning his chest against the door to his room. With one hand, the older man grabbed both of Emmet's hands and placed them above his head and pinned them tightly against the door. His other hand went to the waistline of Emmet's pants. He gasped when McGrath started to unbotton his pants and he weakly struggled against his trapped wrists.

McGrath slipped his hand into Emmet's boxers and cupped a feel, making Emmet wince. Suddenly, Emmet jumped and let out a loud yelp, not expecting the sudden intrusion, when McGrath roughly shoved two fingers into his entrance. "No, please. Not there..." Emmet begged. "Ow! Let go, you're hurting me!" he cried out in pain when McGrath tightened his grip on his wrists, hard enough to bruise.

Emmet tried to push himself on the back of his door, trying to shy away from McGrath's invading touch. "God, Kelsey, you're so tight," McGrath sneered. The older man licked his face, making Emmet cringe, while his fingers moved, in and out, within the brunette. Emmet whimpered, as he squirmed helplessly under the man's foreign touch. This was too much. He felt completely violated, as the man kept assaulting him.

Suddenly, McGrath was knocked over by a force that came out of nowhere. Feeling ashamed and completely violated, Emmet sunk to his knees, still facing the door, and he started to shake in fear. He began to hyperventilate. He had no idea how far that would've gotten. And he wasn't ready. He felt sick, dizzy, and weak. He needed Pearse.

"Pearse," Emmet whimpered, weakly.

Andy just growled angrily at McGrath, was pinned beneath him. "I swear to God, McGrath, you touch Emmet again, and I'll have the Headmaster fire your sorry ass," Andy threatened, but not before he got up. "Leave. Emmet. Alone." He snapped in a final tone. McGrath just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Cannon. Your threats don't scare me." He looks down at the trembling young man on the floor. "And Kelsey, I'm not done with you," McGrath promised, darkly.

Andy narrowed his eyes as he watched McGrath walk away. He then noticed that Emmet hadn't moved from his currant spot on the floor. He hurried over and knelt down. He placed a gentle hand on Emmet's shoulder, but the brunette winced anyway.

"Emmet, are you okay?" Andy asked in concern. Emmet shook his head, slowly.

"N...no, I'm...not. I feel sick. Please...I-I need..." Emmet tried to explain in a shaky voice. "I need Pearse. H...help me...I need him..." Andy took a deep breath.

"Okay, look Em, you need to stand up. Staying on the floor won't get you to the Headmaster. Come on, Emmet, up you get," Andy said in a soft, but commanding tone, as he hoisted Emmet off the floor.

"No..." Emmet protested weakly. Emmet's vision swam and he swayed a bit, but Andy caught him.

The two reached Pearse's room with a few strides and Andy knocked urgently at the door. "Headmaster, it's me, Andy. I have Emmet with me and he isn't feeling well..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence when the door swung open.

"Pearse, help..." Emmet said in the same weak voice, as he collapsed into Pearse's arms. Unprepared for the sudden weight, Pearse stumbled a bit, but quickly regained his footing. He gave Andy a serious look.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I found McGrath assaulting him a few minutes ago. You need to do something about McGrath. He's after Emmet. But you need to take care of Em first, he feels sick," Andy explained. Pearse nodded.

"Alright, I'll take care of McGrath later. I can handle this," Pearse replies.

**

Pearse sat Emmet down on his bed and inspected the young lad in front of him. Andy wasn't kidding. He did not look well. His face was pale and he was sweating. Pearse placed a hand on Emmet's forehead and winced slightly. Emmet was burning up. And despite wanting Pearse earlier, he had his eyes averted from the man. He could feel Emmet shaking.

"Tell me what you need," Pearse said.

"Trashcan," Emmet begged, and Pearse immediately got the object in question. He got it to Emmet in time, before he emptied his stomach into the bucket. Pearse winced. Emmet whimpered as he continued being physically ill. Pearse noticed that Emmet's shaking form had gotten worse, so he sat down beside him and gently placed his hands on his shoulders to try and stop his trembling.

"Easy, easy. You're okay, you're with me," Pearse started in a soft, but stern voice, as he rubbed gentle circles on Emmet's back, to calm him. After awhile, Emmet finally stopped being sick, and was able to calm down, if only a little. Pearse removed the can from Emmet's position and placed it on the floor, near them, in case Emmet needed it again. "Can you stand?" Pearse asked.

"I don't know. I still feel dizzy," Emmet admitted, in a shaky voice.

"Alright," Pearse began, as he stood up. "We're just going to my bathroom so you can wash up a bit," he said, as he helped Emmet to stand.

Upon entering the bathroom, Pearse waited by the door, as Emmet walked to the sink. He turned on the cold water and washed his face. Using the same method, he folded his hands under the water and used them as a cup and took a drink, but not before rinsing his mouth out. He hated being sick. The water did the trick, though. He was starting to feel slightly better.

"Are you feeling any better?" Pearse asked, from his place at the door. Emmet straightened and headed back over.

"A little, thanks," he said, as they headed back into the room. Emmet sat back down on the bed, while Pearse grabbed the trashcan and placed it in the bathroom. He was going to wash it out later. Right now, he needed to find out what happened to Emmet.

"Tell me what happened, Emmet," Pearse said, using his teacher's voice, as he pulled out his chair and sat across from him.

"I honestly don't know what happened. It happened so fast. It was around eight-thirty, when I decided to stop by to see you. I was just locking up, when McGrath suddenly came over and started talking shit about you. He told me that I may be a teacher, but he knew that I was just your new whore. I started to get defensive, saying that you were not the pedophile of the school, but he was. I must've said something, because the next thing I knew, I was facing the wall, and he held my wrists in a tight grip and above my head. He started touching me and before I could do anything, he had his hand inside my pants and he..." Emmet paused. He averted his gaze, suddenly uncomfortable.

"No, Emmet. Don't you do that, don't shut me out. What did he do?" Pearse commanded. Emmet looked back up at him.

"H...he groped me and forced his fingers inside of me! He breeched me!" Emmet cried, before he burst into tears. Pearse stood up and quickly went to his side and pulled Emmet into his arms. Emmet continued to sob and shake. "I...I'm sorry, Patrick. I couldn't do anything...I couldn't stop him!" he whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay, Emmet. Just calm down. You're safe with me," Pearse says gently, as he rocks Emmet back and forth. After a while, Emmet was able to calm himself down. "Are you okay?" Emmet looks back up at him.

"Headmaster, please...I have to know. What they say about you...is any of that true? Have you been intimate with any of your students?" Despite his question, Pearse noticed that Emmet nestled deeper into his lap. Pearse sighed. He might as well tell Emmet the truth. After what he had gone through with McGrath, he deserved to know.

"Yes, Emmet. I have laid with some of my students. Mainly for their comfort, as a few were homesick, but only a couple of them wanted me to be their first sexual experience," Pearse replied in honesty. Emmet sat up, but didn't move away from him.

"But that still doesn't mean it was right, even if they consented. You'll get a bad reputation..." Emmet started.

"I know what I did was wrong. And I promise not to lay with anymore of my students if..."

"If I become your personal _mistress_?" Emmet finished in a lighter tone, but with a teasing smile. Pearse chuckled.

"If you become my personal _sub_ ," he corrected, before he pulled Emmet in for a deep, dominating kiss.

He gently pushed Emmet back on his mattress, climbed on top of him and proceeded his best to kiss his youngest staff member senseless. Emmet places his arms around Pearse's neck and pulls the older man closer to him. As Pearse deepens the kiss, Emmet begins to moan appreciatively. He arches his back a little when Pearse's hand finds his way to Emmet's crotch and begins to rub gently against the fabric of the pants.

"Headmaster, oh fuck!" Emmet mewled into the kiss, as he bucked his hips, wanting more of the Headmaster's experience touch.

 


	4. Emmet becomes a sub for Pearse

Pearse breaks away from the kiss and leans in again, this time with his lips ghosting over his young staff member's ear.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," he whispered, before leaning down and claimed Emmet's lips in a dominating kiss. Emmet gave in to the older man's demanding mouth over his own and opened up, allowing Pearse's tongue to sweep inside and explore.

He noticed that his breathing had gotten faster, something that was not helped, by the warm hand creeping up under his shirt. He wondered how far the Headmaster wanted to go, but he didn't think he'd be able to stop though. If Pearse was willing, he wanted his Headmaster to be his first.

Pearse trailed his hand up under Emmet's shirt, his fingers teasing across his sub's stomach and ribs. Finally he reached his goal and traced a few circles over Emmet's nipple before giving in to urge to pinch.

"Ah!" Emmet's back arched up a little as he mewled into Pearse's mouth. His thoughts were scattered as Pearse rolled the small bit of flesh between his fingers. Pearse felt smaller hands trying to tug him closer and he complied, taking the opportunity to rub himself against his sub's firm ass and relieve some of his own tension.

Emmet found himself caught between focusing on Pearse's hard erection rubbing into the crack of his ass, the cruel fingers torturing his nipple, or the demanding mouth battling against his own. He could feel the tingle in his belly getting stronger with every minute that passed. No, he did not want his Headmaster to stop.

Pearse chose that moment to lift away slightly from Emmet, to see if he'd given Emmet that wonderful dazed look he liked so much. The brunette's eyes were closed and his chest was heaving, gulping in air. Emmet's hands were still clutching his shirt tightly...he'd have wrinkles in it from this, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His eyes continued downward, stopping when they reached Emmet's pants. Hmm, was he?

Emmet felt the Headmaster's hand stopped teasing his nipple to trail back down his stomach, almost tickling, until it reached the waistline of his pants. His breathing had started to slow back to some semblance of normal, but now he found himself holding his breath. He let out a gasp when Pearse's hand continued, his fingers trailing over the slight hardness under the firm cloth.

Pearse's eyes lit up in triumph. His fingers traced casually over his prize, making Emmet squirm slightly. He brought his eyes back to look at his sub's face, and smirked when he saw the determination flare in Emmet's eyes right before he jutted his hips up, gaining a firmer touch from the Headmaster. Pearse let his hand cup Emmet, rubbing gently. Emmet's eyes slid almost shut; his hips seemed to be rising of their own accord, now. Pearse could feel the brunette's erection grow firm under his hand.

"Patrick..." Emmet hissed.

"Yes, Emmet?" Pearse's eyes opened slightly to stare into Emmet's.

"You better not stop."

Pearse was amused by Emmet's attempt to glower at him through the haze of pleasure he was inflicting on his young sub. And he rubbed his hand a little harder. His efforts were rewarded by Emmet dropping his head back on the bed with a choked groan and another demanding upward thrust of his hips.

"Emmet, do you want more...?" Pearse asked, his voice a little huskier then normal.

Emmet resisted the urge to whine. Of course he wanted more! He tried to get the message across by tightening his legs around Pearse's waist, pulling the older man into rubbing himself against him harder. Emmet had a smirk of his own at the low groan he drew from the older male. Pearse's eyes narrowed in contemplation. He was ready for more, hmm?

Pearse smiled a truly evil grin. Emmet barely had a chance to become suspicious before the Headmaster quickly worked at his pants, and using both of his hands, he pulled the pants and underwear down and off, exposing his sub to the cool air. Emmet's blush suddenly flared to life again, as Pearse's eyes took in every inch, trailing down his waist to the erection he sported.

Pearse smirked as he noticed Emmet had taken to staring at his chin once more. The young sub was so cute when he blushed, the Headmaster thought. He made a mental note to try making Emmet do that more often. Meanwhile, Pearse trailed his hands down Emmet's legs until he could grab a hold of his sub's ankles. Placing Emmet's feet on his shoulders, Pearse kneeled down the floor, bringing his head to just the right height.

Emmet stared as Pearse gazed up at him mischievously. He watched as Pearse licked his lips, still staring at him, before his gaze dropped down. Emmet's head dropped back to the bed again as Pearse started to lick at his erection. One hand came up to grasp Emmet and pump him leisurely, and Pearse reveled in the small whimpers that left his sub's mouth. Emmet felt something tugging his shirt and he raised himself on his elbows.

He was caught up in the sight of Pearse's mouth opening wider to wrap around the tip of his erection. A finger was tapping against his lower lip caught his attention and he opened his mouth without a second thought. Pearse's index finger proceeded to slide slowly past his lips, almost a mirror image of what Pearse was doing with his own mouth.

Emmet trailed his tongue along by licking the sides of Pearse's finger, his mouth opening a little wider to admit a second finger. He concentrated on his attention on trying to get a reaction from Pearse by sucking and licking the Headmaster's fingers in much the same way Pearse was to his own erection. Emmet watched with half-open eyes as Pearse's head bobbed up and down leisurely, occasionally pausing to stroke his tongue along the slit of Emmet's erection, and pull a small whine from his sub.

Slowly, Pearse let his mouth release Emmet with a small 'pop' and blew slightly. A shiver ran up Emmet's spine and he watched as Pearse moved his head lower, his breath ghosting hotly over Emmet's balls. Emmet closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He barely noticed when Pearse's fingers slid from his mouth.

Pearse eyed his young sub wearing a smirk. Then he lowered his head once more and trailed over Emmet's opening. A strangled gasp was torn from his sub as that devious tongue flicked back and forth, and Pearse had to hold Emmet's hips down when they jerked back up again. Emmet squeezed his eyes shut, as he felt Pearse's tongue drill into him, in and out, wetting him thoroughly.

He jumped a bit when he felt something longer start to ease its way inside him. He could feel it reaching further than Pearse's tongue could, stretching him as it worked slowly in and out. Emmet made an effort to make himself relax, to keep his body from fighting the invading finger. After a few moments, he felt it retreat entirely, and he shifted his head to look down at Pearse.

His breath caught as he watched Pearse slide his own fingers in and out of his own mouth, coating them with his own saliva. Emmet watched as they slid slowly out of the Headmaster's mouth and returned to slide back into him. First to one finger again, closely followed by a second, and Emmet held his breath until his body adjusted once more.

The process continued, Pearse waited until Emmet had relaxed to two fingers, pulling them out to wet them once more before returning with three. Emmet winced as the stretching feeling grew stronger, but was soon distracted by Pearse's mouth returning to his erection to practically swallow him whole in one move. Pearse felt a sense of triumph once more as Emmet squirmed before him, his sub's hands raising to tangle in his own hair as Pearse crooked his fingers slightly to brush gently over Emmet's prostrate.

"Ah! Patrick!" his sub's voice was choked, and Emmet's back arched off the bed as Pearse continued to thrust his fingers in, hitting Emmet's prostrate, his mouth sucking hard on his sub's erection. Pearse could tell that that his young sub was getting close, and made himself slow down. Emmet's harsh breathing echoed in the room, and he groaned as Pearse withdrew his fingers from him slowly.

Emmet watched as Pearse stood, hands raising to pull his shirt over his head. The shirt was tossed away and Pearse's hands lowered to his pants, undoing the fly, and hooking his thumbs in both his pants and boxers to slide them down past his hips and let them fall down to the floor. Emmet unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed his Headmaster almost warily. He was big. No wonder Pearse took his time preparing him. But Pearse seemed to know what he was doing, at least.

Pearse stepped closer and leaned over Emmet, staring into his young sub's eyes as he spat into his hand. "Tell me to stop, Emmet."

Emmet stared back, his hazel eyes had lust, determination, and love in them.

"No. I want you to be my first."

"If I take your virginity, you're going to belong to me. Are you sure you want this?" Pearse replied, his voice firm, telling Emmet that he was dead serious.

Emmet nodded. "Yes sir. I want this. I want you to be my only partner."

"Now how can I say no to that gorgeous answer of yours?" Pearse smirked.

"Then take me. Make me belong to you."

Pearse's eyes closed once more and the smirk returned to his face. His hand lowered to stroke his own erection, making himself slick as his face came within an inch of Emmet's, his breath ghosted over his young sub's lips as he whispered, "This is going to hurt, but I'll try to be gentle."

And he slowly worked to penetrate his sub.

Emmet's yelp was lost as Pearse's mouth covered his own, swallowing the pain-filled whimpers as he waited for the younger sub to adjust. Emmet worked to make himself relax once more, wincing as Pearse pulled out a bit before sliding back in. It burned. Emmet was partially distracted as Pearse's tongue thrust into his mouth, sweeping across his palate in a move that almost tickled.

Emmet's tongue parried, sliding against Pearse's, and sliding across his Headmaster's teeth, he tasted something tangy that took him a moment before he released he must be tasting himself, and he felt his face heat up once more. Pearse had started to slide in and out of Emmet fully now, and the older man pulled away to watch as Emmet blinked the wetness out of his eyes.

"That hurt, Patrick."

"Yes, but I did warn you it would. It's better now though, right?"

Emmet paused, and concentrated on Pearse's slow thrusts. It had stopped hurting, in fact, it was starting to be more pleasurable. Experimentally, Emmet clenched his muscles around Pearse a bit tighter. He smirked when he felt the older Headmaster gasp and closed his eyes, when Pearse's next thrust was a bit harder.

"Yeah, you are getting better," Emmet smirked.

"Cheeky little bastard," Pearse snipped playfully, as he nipped at Emmet's ear to pay him back for his little comment.

Emmet's legs had been wrapped around his waist again and Pearse caressed his sub's thighs, his hands slowly making their way upward. He let them latch onto Emmet's shirt and the brunette got the message and lifted his arms so Pearse could pull the shirt over his head. Emmet squirmed as Pearse's mouth came down again, this time to lick at his right nipple. The older man's tongue traced it in circles around it, before Pearse's teeth came into play by nibbling gently, pulling more whimpers from his young sub beneath him.

After a few minutes of slow thrusting in and out of Emmet, and spending equal amount of time tasting both of his sub's nipples, Pearse's head raised and his hands caught Emmet under his arms. Emmet was caught off-guard as Pearse raised him into an almost sitting position, nearly pulling out of him as he moved. Pearse then stepped back to sit on the bed, pulling Emmet with him.

"Ah, fuck, Patrick!" Emmet's back arched sharply as Pearse hit his prostate again, hard. His eyes shut again and his hands came to grip at Pearse's neck and shoulders.

Emmet braced his feet on the fabric of the bed and used it as leverage as he helped Pearse by thrusting himself downward sharply. Pearse's head tipped back against the mattress, and a small groan of appreciation was pulled from the older man. Pearse's arms slid down to Emmet's waist and he gripped hard, thrusting even harder into his sub's channel. They were sweating. Pearse's hips snapping up to Emmet's, and Emmet's head fell forward to his Headmaster's shoulder.

Turning his head slightly, Emmet opened his mouth to place unsteady kisses along the older man's neck. His eyes closed in bliss, as Pearse's left hand came up to his erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Emmet's vision started to go white around the edges. It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore.

One last tug at his erection by Pearse, and Emmet came hard; with white streams of cum hitting his belly and Pearse's chest. Emmet's mouth came down once more to bite at the straining tendon in Pearse's neck, a futile effort to muffle his own noises.

"Ugh, Emmet!" That was the last straw for Pearse, his head tilting sideways as he melted, even as his hips jerked up once more in an almost brutal thrust, his seed shooting deep inside his young sub's channel, marking him. They slowed, gradually coming to a stop, both breathing hard. Emmet licked at the bite marks on Pearse's neck and the Headmaster's arms wrapped around him lightly.

Pearse chuckled and lifted his hand to wipe away some of Emmet's cum. Emmet lifted his head and looked at Pearse with tired but pleased eyes. "What happens now?" Emmet asked. Pearse flipped Emmet over so his back was against the mattress and that he was on top.

"Now? You belong to me," Pearse replied, and he pulled Emmet in for another dominating kiss.

 


	5. Emmet is not for sale

Emmet's eyes started to flutter, as he tried waking up. He noticed that sunlight was streaming through the room. As he started to become fully awake, he began to notice that this was not his room. He sat up in the unfamiliar bed, but instantly regretted it, as there was a slight pain in his lower regions, reminding him of what had happened the night before. "Ow, fuck!" he cursed softly to himself.

As much as he was sore, he didn't regret having an intense love-making with the Headmaster. Because it was his first time, Pearse had been extremely gentle, taking his time with him, making sure that Emmet was enjoying it too. It was when they switched positions, things got more intense, and why he was so sore in the morning. He wondered if he was going to be sore for the rest of the day. Well, he was just going to have to get used to it, now that he belonged to Pearse. Speaking of the man, Emmet realized that he was not in his room, as he looked around. He did however find a piece of paper on his desk chair that was placed near Emmet's side of the bed.

_'Emmet,_

_I apologize for not being there when you first wake up, after our love-making session last night. Unfortunately, there were matters I had to attend too, but I will be back to check on you. I did my best to clean you up when you were passed out, but you are more than welcome to use my shower. I will be back as soon as I can, and hopefully with left-over breakfast, since I know you'll be hungry._

_P.H. Pearse.'_

Emmet smiled. Well, at least he left a note. Taking his time, this time, he slowly got off the bed, fully aware that he was naked, and headed for the bathroom. It was time for a shower.

**

Pearse sighed. Sometimes he really hated being the Headmaster of the school. Most of the time, it didn't really bother him. But 'fate' or work had been cruel to him, especially when he made love to someone the night before, be a student or his newest staff member. Speaking of the newest staff member, he wondered how Emmet was doing, and if he got his note.

He was so caught up in the thoughts of Emmet, that he barely noticed that someone was knocking on his door to his office. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Come in," he permitted. McGrath entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, _Headmaster_?" McGrath sneered.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Pearse shot back. McGrath raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? I didn't know you held me in such _high_ regards. I thought you preferred younger boys, boys like your newest staff member." Patrick stood up quickly. He was pissed.

"Emmet is not a boy, you fucking prick!"

"Nor is he a virgin, I hear," McGrath replied calmly. "Shame too, I would have love to devour that virgin ass. He's a gorgeous young thing. You got lucky."

Pearse moved fast and had McGrath pinned against the wall of his office, within seconds. "Shut up about Emmet," he hissed. McGrath just sneered at him.

"Or what? You know you can't fire me. I know too much of your secret planned _rebellion_. I often wondered how you would look if you were pinned underneath by someone else." Pearse glared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm a Dominant..."

"You're still a virgin," McGrath sneered. "No one has been able to penetrate you yet." Pearse was so taken aback he took a step back. In the moment of his hesitation, McGrath took a hold of his shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"No...Emmet," Pearse hesitated. "Oh shit." McGrath smiled, knowing he got to Pearse. Patrick bit his lip. "Emmet!" he tried again. McGrath chose to ignore him. But suddenly, Pearse's mood changed. "You know he fell physically ill after you molested him." McGrath chuckled darkly.

"Couldn't handle my roughness, I see. So he had been a virgin, no wonder he was so tight. He's probably still sore from your little tumble with him last night. But, I can help you out, you know. I bet you only like boys because they help you feel in control..." Pearse froze as McGrath's hand landed on his waist. "Forget about Emmet, forget about your students," McGrath continued, as he worked at Pearse's pants. "And you know, unlike you, I'm not very picky. Let me have either have you or Emmet for a night and I'll _forget_ about this whole rebellion thing you're planning." McGrath slipped his hand inside Pearse's pants and groped him. Pearse gasped.

Snapping out of his trance, Pearse gave McGrath a hard shove. "Get the hell off me!" he yelled. Pearse knew exactly what McGrath wanted. And he wanted him. "And stay the hell away from Emmet, you bastard. I swear if you touch Emmet again, I will fire your ass. I don't care about the Rebellion. Neither Emmet or I are for sale, you fucking prick. I am not selling Emmet to the likes of you just to keep secrets for the Rebellion. And I'm done with you, get out!" he snapped.

On his way out, McGrath gave Pearse a serious look. "You let yourself get attached to these boys of yours, rather quickly and deeply; one of these days it'll cost you. And better keep that _Kelsey_ boy of yours on a tight leash. Oh and just so you know, you're just as bad as I am with taking a young boy's virginity," McGrath threatened darkly, before walking out.

Pearse leaned his head against the wall with a sigh. What the hell was that all about? He was quite shaken. Why Emmet? Emmet was his, goddammit! And why did McGrath go after him all of a sudden? It was then he realized his pants were undone, so he quickly buttoned them up again. He looked at his hands. Shit, he _was_ shaking. Well no wonder, he just been groped sexually in his own office by another male staff member.

That last comment made him feel slightly sick. But deep inside, he knew he was different then McGrath. He always asked if his students wanted his comfort or his touch. He even asked Emmet, if he truly wanted him as his first. McGrath was a different story. He just took what he wanted. Just how many boys did McGrath take advantage of? Pearse shuddered. That irked him more then he cared to admit. "Emmet," he breathed.

He had a sudden need to see Emmet. But first he was going to stop by the kitchen and see if there was any breakfast left-overs for Emmet. "Headmaster Pearse, I brought some left-overs...." Elizabeth started, as she entered his office, with the food in question, but was suddenly concerned about Pearse, in his sudden change of behavior. "Headmaster...you look pale....are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"Oh god....no, please...not Emmet! No, he's not for sale..." Pearse was mumbling.

"Emmet?" Elizabeth questioned, but frowned. "McGrath got to you..."

"EMMET!" Pearse suddenly yelled. "I need to see Emmet!'' he panicked. Elizabeth startled, but quickly figured who Emmet was. The new music teacher.

"Patrick, what do you mean? Who's not for sale...Emmet? Why would you think...?" she asked, firmly. She's never seen Patrick this shaken up before. It unnerved her. "Patrick, where is Emmet Kelsey?''

"In...in my room...w...we made love last night...Emmet's in my room..." Pearse replied in a shaky voice. "Please, I need to see Emmet...I need to make sure he's okay..."

"Patrick, what did McGrath do? You're not acting like yourself," Elizabeth demanded.

"He groped me! He used Emmet against me. He threatened me to 'sell' Emmet to him in order to keep secrets of the Rebellion from leaving the building," Pearse finally explained. Elizabeth frowned.

"Wait a minute...we are talking about the same Emmet, right? Emmet Kelsey, the new music teacher?" Elizabeth asked slowly. Pearse averted his gaze.

"Yes," he mumbled. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"And you had sex with him last night? Jesus Patrick, what were you thinking? Were you even thinking? You couldn't wait until Emmet settled down in his new enviroment? He hadn't even been here for a whole day!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"He consented! I gave him plenty of opportunities to tell me to stop!" Pearse argued back. "And I had too! If I hadn't been in my room when Andy showed up with a certain, shaken young staff member, I don't know what would've happened. You're the one who warned me about McGrath in the first place."

"That doesn't matter! I can't believe you. You took advantage of his emotional state! You should've listened to your own advice," she said in a stern voice. Pearse looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"I did not! McGrath assaulted him first!" Pearse shot back. "You have no idea how Emmet felt when McGrath molested him innappropriately. He felt sick! He needed me to erase McGrath's touch. Look, we already had a discussion about it during the tour I gave him. He's a sub by nature. But his parents are against homosexuality. His needs weren't being met. He needed a dominant figure to help him feel grounded." Pearse suddenly felt exhausted. "Actually, you know what? Nevermind. I don't need to explain myself. This is my school and I'm the Headmaster. My actions are my own. And besides, you're not listening. But thank you for the food. I'm going to see Emmet. I'm done for the day," Pearse explained, but then gave up.

Elizabeth stopped him on his way out. "Patrick, I was listening. And I apologize for overreacting, but you still should've waited until Emmet was more comfortable in this new place. But since it already happened, just do me a favour and keep Emmet close to you and don't break his heart."

"I promise I won't," Pearse promised, in a gentler voice. "But I promise to talk to him." He sighed. "You were right, of course. I did take advantage of him."

"Patrick, if Emmet really is the one, then keep him. You still need to explain the situation, he's about to be in. Not just the sexual part, but on how dangerous things will get, as the Rebellion moves along. He needs to be aware on just how dangerous McGrath is. You need to keep Emmet safe." Pearse nodded.

"And by the way, I wanted to protect Emmet and his virtue. I refuse to let Emmet be another of McGrath's victims. However, I did give him a room a couple doors from mine. But right now, my room is the safest. I know McGrath isn't stupid to break into mine. He won't know that Emmet will be sharing my room."

"Just be careful. He also knows that you won't fire him either. He knows too much of the Rebellion we're planning," Elizabeth warned him.

"He knows the men and their names," Pearse corrected. "Anyway, you're right about how dangerous McGrath really is," Patrick started. Elizabeth frowns.

"How so?" Patrick took a deep breath.

"Before you came in, he had me pinned against the wall and before I could react, he had his hand inside my pants and he groped me," he replied with a shudder. Elizabeth winced.

"Jesus, are you okay? No wonder you were so concerned about Emmet. Well don't let me keep you. I'll keep an eye on McGrath as well," she promised. "Oh and Patrick, you have my word that I won't tell anyone except for maybe Andy; but I believe that Emmet Kelsey just became your number one weakness."

"I'll be fine, I think. What he did to me, just caught me off guard, that's all," Patrick replied, ignoring the last sentence, as he headed out.

**

It was the gentle knock that woke Emmet up for the second time that morning. Weird, he thought as he opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall back asleep, after the shower he took. Just as he was stretching, he heard a soft chuckle.

"I see you haven't moved very much, if at all," Pearse said in a gentle voice as to not startle him as he stood in the doorway. Emmet sat up, but didn't wince this time. Pearse entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"I did take a shower," Emmet started. "I guess I'm just not used to everything moving so fast. The last 48 hours must've got to me. Plus I didn't get enough sleep the night before I came here," he finished. After his shower, he had placed his boxers back on, but was wearing nothing else. Pearse placed the plate of food on his desk, before he tossed Emmet his shirt from the night before.

"Here, put this on. You'll catch a cold. Plus, we need to talk...well, I need to talk..." Pearse began, as Emmet slipped his shirt back on. Emmet paused.

"Wait, it's not about me, is it?" Emmet asked, nervously. Pearse sighed. He supposed Emmet had a right to be nervous, especially with the discussion they're about to have.

"No, you were perfect last night. But I still have to ask you, have you really thought about continuing this fast-pace relationship with me?"

"Well, being a sub by nature, I thought I didn't have a choice. And besides, you're the Dominant, aren't you supposed to be making the decisions?" Emmet admitted. Emmet did have a point. He's done his research well, Pearse thought.

"Hmm, well you're mostly right. But only if you're serious about this. I don't want you to get into trouble with your parents, being who they are."

"As long I'm home for Saturday and part of Sunday, they won't know. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"So as long as you're comfortable being here and with me, I still need to discuss some things with you. But first," Pearse said, before giving the plate to Emmet, who took it gratefully. "You need to eat."

"Thank you, I'm starving, actually," he said, before popping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Well, you're still growing, young man," Pearse teased, making Emmet smile. "Anyway, just listen to me while you eat. You can save your questions for later, alright?" Emmet nodded. Pearse took a seat at his desk and faced Emmet. He began to talk.

"With everything that happened last night, I had a disscusion with Ms. O'Ferrall, and after a short meeting with a certain trouble-maker, I've decided on a few things that do involve you. First thing, I'm going to have you move in here with me. You can still use your own room as an escape, if you need to. But with the things that seem to be moving as they are, my room is the safest for you at this point. Only those who have special permission from me are the only ones allowed in my room. The only other room is my office, which has the same rules as my living quarters; but only you will have the right to enter my office without permission..."

"But wouldn't that make McGrath suspect something...?" Emmet asked, before he could stop himself.

"Emmet," Pearse warned.

"I just don't want to be treated special," Emmet continued.

"Emmet, be quiet!" Pearse snapped, making Emmet wince at the harsh tone. "Look, I'm doing this for your safety. Who's to say McGrath won't try and come after you again, which I'm almost positive he will? He knows I'll punish him if he entered those rooms without my permission. And know this, I will take your word over his, should that ever occure. You're my sub now, and I have to take care of you. I won't let anyone harm you as long as I can avoid it, do you understand?" Emmet gives him a defeated look.

"Yes, I understand," Emmet says, softly, feeling a little hurt. Pearse immediately felt the change in Emmet and sighed. He invited Emmet to sit on his lap. Emmet placed the now empty dish on the floor and joined him. Pearse placed his hands on Emmet's thighs to keep him steady.

"I apologize Emmet. I know this is a lot to take in. I promise things will get easier as time goes along. I can make it up to you, though. I finally have an afternoon off, after lunch today. I could show you the grounds and the rest of the school, if you'd like," Pearse offered. Emmet smiled.

"That sounds like a date, Headmaster. But aren't we doing this relationship thing, you know backwards? Shouldn't we be having a date and getting to know each other first before having sex?" Emmet teased, earning a laugh from Pearse.

"At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant," Pearse continued jokingly. Emmet cringed.

"Ew, don't. Besides, I'm not a girl."

"No, but you still bottom for me, that makes you the girl of this relationship," Pearse smirked, before he suddenly stood up, taking Emmet with him. Emmet squealed as he placed his arms quickly around Pearse's neck, to keep him from slipping.

Pearse placed him on the bed, and leaning down, he claimed Emmet's lips in a fierce kiss. Emmet moaned into the kiss. "Oh god, Headmaster, please I need you. But, I'm still sore from last night," Emmet begged.

"It's alright Emmet, the weekend hours are the same as the summer hours, minus the academic classes. But you have my word, I promise to be gentle."

 


	6. Lauri's Disturbing Discovery

October 1915; a year later.

**

One particular Sunday morning, in a chilly October air, Emmet found himself feeling uncomfortable, during the service. The priest seemed to know about Emmet's darkest secret, about having a sexual relationship with Patrick Pearse, as he preached on and on about the dangers of being a homosexual and for some unknown reason about a rebellion that a certain someone was planning. Emmet had a sick feeling the man was talking about Pearse. He had a sudden need to warn his lover.

Not being able to handle the discussion anymore, Emmet quietly got up and left the room, and not knowing he had received worried looks from his family. He had just washed his face in the church's bathroom, when his father, Edward Kelsey found him.

"Emmet, are you alright?" Edward asked, in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm not," Emmet admitted. He looked at his father. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle the topic. And I'm not going back. I have to get back to the school," he decided.

"Son, it's only 11. You usually don't get back until around 3. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. I just didn't like the way he was talking about Patrick - I mean Headmaster Pearse. He didn't have to say the name, but I know he was talking about him! Look, Dad, I need to go." Mr. Kelsey sighed.

"Son, I wish you would trust us more." Emmet averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not with this."

"I understand. Will you still come home?"

"Not today, but I will still come for Saturday night. I'll see you next weekend," Emmet said, before he brushed past his father and left the church's building.

Edward was met with his wife, Dolly and daughter, Lauri, just outside the service. "Did you manage to catch Emmet?" Dolly asked.

"I did. Something about this particular serman had Emmet spooked. He's on his way back to St. Enda's." Dolly frowned.

"That's odd. He usually has brunch with us."

"Indeed, he hasn't been acting like himself since he first stepped inside that school," Edward pointed out.

"Might I may a suggestion, father?" Lauri asked.

**

When Emmet arrived at the school with Andy, he noticed that Pearse was waiting for him on the steps of St. Enda's, looking sharp and somewhat different. He was wearing a soldier's uniform and his hair was shorter. Emmet blushed. He decided he liked the new look.

"Enjoying the new look?" Andy teased, as he parked the car, when he noticed Emmet's blush. He and Elizabeth's favorite hobby was constantly teasing him about his relationship with the Headmaster.

"I do, he looks good. I'm going to have trouble deciding to call him Headmaster or Commander during our play," Emmet answered, making Andy laugh.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind both," Andy commented, as they got out of the car.

"Patrick!" Emmet yells, as he hurries over to his Dominant.

"Emmet!" Pearse calls out, as he pulls his young sub into a hug. Emmet's body completely relaxed against Pearse, and Emmet feels the anxiety and frustration fade away. This weekend had scared him and he missed the man.

Emmet smiled. Even though it was only for a Saturday, Emmet missed being at St. Enda's. It's only been a couple of years, but he felt like the school had been like his second home. Since he started his relationship with Patrick, he felt uncomfortable while being at his own home. His parents, especially his mother, kept drilling him about trying to find the right girl. He kept reminding her that he was only 26 and he wasn't ready to settle down yet. And besides, girls weren't just his thing, not that he didn't say that part out loud.

"...like what you see?" Pearse smirked, snapping Emmet out of his thoughts. Emmet pulls away slightly, giving Pearse a good look.

"I do, you look sharp in that uniform," Emmet complimented, as Pearse pulls him in for a kiss. Andy quietly left, leaving the two to be alone. "I missed you," Emmet admitted, as he pulls away from the kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what happened? You're here earlier than normal. Did something happen at home?" Pearse asked, in concern, as the two started walking the grounds of the school.

"Yes and no. My parents still have no clue that I'm in a relationship with you. But the priest somehow has somehow figured it out. His topic was about the dangers of homosexuality and a rebellion that's happening in Dublin. It was making me feel uncomfortable. I was getting anxious that my parents might put the two and two together. I had to get out of there. I had to come home early to warn you. We have to be careful, somehow word is getting out."

Pearse stopped and Emmet followed suit. "It has to be McGrath. He threatened me." Emmet gasped in alarmed.

"He threatened you!? With what, me?" Emmet swallowed.

"Exactly! He offered a deal that I absolutely refused. He threatened to rape either you or me, in order to keep the plans of the Rebellion from leaving the building," Pearse explained in a shaky voice. Emmet paled.

"W...what does he want from you?"

"He wanted to be the first to "deflower" me. No way in hell," Pearse said, in a disgusted voice.

"...Wait...you're...a virgin?" Emmet said, slowly. Suddenly, uncomfortable, Pearse averted his gaze.

"Shut up," he growled. Emmet shook his head, amused.

"I'm trying not to tease. I just wanted to make sure if I heard right. I could try topping you, but I'm more comfortable if you're inside me," Emmet teased, while he wrapped his arms around Pearse's neck. Pearse looked back at him with a smirk.

"Oh Em, you know better than that to tease your Dominant. You are going to be sore, tommorrow," he promised, as he ran a hand across Emmet's clothed need, making his point known. Emmet groans.

"But I have class tomorrow," he replies. Pearse pulls Emmet in close to his body.

"And? I told you not to tease your Dom," Pearse reminded him. Emmet groans.

"You're a cruel man, Commander Pearse." Pearse just chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this too. My office, now."

**

Nearly two hours later, Lauri shows up at the school with her parents' car, she burrowed, in order to check in on Emmet. As she gets out of the car, she pauses for a moment to enjoy the grounds and the building. They were quite beautiful. No wonder Emmet loved being here. She frowns suddenly as she remembers that apart from Em himself, she's the only other person who knew that her brother was gay. However, she wasn't about to snitch on him, unless it was true, because who knew what their father would do, if he ever found out. All she knew is that girls weren't just Emmet's thing.

She entered the main building and was stopped by Andy. "Miss, what are you doing here? These grounds and building are strictly forbidden to females, unless invited by Headmaster Pearse himself." Lauri holds her ground, not in the least bit intimidated.

"Excuse me, but I'm Lauri Kelsey, Emmet Kelsey's older sister. I want to see him," she states firmly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kelsey. You're going to have to wait. He's in a meeting with Headmaster Pearse," Andy tries again, growing a bit impatient himself. Only he knew that Pearse and Emmet were in a compromising position. He didn't want Emmet's sister to barge in on them. Patrick would have none of it.

"Meeting my ass," Lauri scoffs. "I know my brother is gay. Step aside, sir. I'm going to see my brother."

Lauri brushes past Andy and heads towards the back where Pearse's office was located. _Stubborn bitch_ , Andy sighs in annoyance. Pearse was going to have his head. He just prayed that they were nearly done.

**

"Jesus, Em. Who knew you'd be so desperate?" Patrick growls softly, his voice filled with lust. He snapped his hips forward again and Emmet groaned, as he felt his Dom's balls slap against his ass. "Who knew you how much you loved to be filled? You're a slut, my young soldier."

"A...ah, yes, Commander!" Emmet whimpered and he pressed his hips up as far as he could go in this position, trying to take his Dom in deeper. Pearse pushed into him again, hitting his prostrate and this time, Emmet did cry out. He could feel it everywhere in his body; pleasure rushing through his body, like adrenaline.

He decided he liked this new position, it seemed more erotic. Sure, he loved facing his Headmaster when they had sex, but that felt like they were making love, not just sex, which he didn't mind. However, in this position, while he was on his hands and knees ( _'Dog style',_ Pearse had called it) on Pearse's couch, wearing just his shirt, and Pearse was mostly clothed; it felt like that Pearse had full control of him, which is what they were aiming for. He was not allowed to touch himself, unless Pearse commanded it or that Pearse would touch him himself.

"Oh, Em, my little slut, you feel so good around me...so tight. Shit!" Pearse panted, sweat dripping down his forehead, as he gripped tighter on Emmet's ass.

"Fuck, yes!" Emmet gasped in pleasure.

The obscene sound of skin smacking on skin filled the room, along with their ragged breaths and shaky moans. Emmet could feel his cock throb again, as it was desperate in need to be touched.

"What the hell, Emmet!" Emmet heard a very familiar female shocked outburst. Emmet paled, knowing that outburst was his sister.

"Stop, Patrick, stop!" Emmet panics. Patrick frowns, but did as he was told. As he quickly pulls out of Emmet, he is suddenly aware that there is a female presence in the room, and it wasn't Elizabeth, otherwise, Emmet wouldn't have panicked. Pearse tucks himself back in and quickly strides over to the female and grabbed the scruff of her Sunday shirt.

"Are you completely insane!?" Patrick demands. "Who let you in here?"

"She saw me!" Emmet cries out, as he curls himself on the couch, scrambling to cover his lower naked half with his shirt.

"It's alright, Emmet," Patrick soothes.

"No, it's not! She saw me!" Emmet begins to panic.

"Take your hand off me, Mr. Pearse, or I'll tell the authorities that I was sexually harassed by you," Lauri warned. Patrick slowly did as he was told. Lauri turns to give Emmet a sharp look, who shrank under her gaze. "Emmet Michael Kelsey, you are coming home now. You've got some explaining to do."

Patrick sees Emmet pale considerably. He immediately blocks Emmet from view, still facing the uninvited female. "Look, Miss. I don't know who the hell do you think you are, but you do not give orders to my staff in _my_ office," Pearse snapped. Lauri narrows her eyes.

"Staff member or _slut_?" she says sharply.

"Lauri!" Emmet pleads in shock. Before Patrick could stop himself, he raises his hand, but Emmet tries to stop him. "Patrick, don't! You'll get into trouble...!" but Lauri was quicker and grabbed his wrist.

"Better listen to your slut, Mr. Pearse. It will save you trouble down the road. Although I should tell the authorities that you've been having under-aged sex with my brother," Lauri threatens. Emmet's eyes widened in fear.

"NO! Lauri, please don't. I'm the one who started this..." he started, but Lauri interrupts him.

"Shut up, Emmet! Look, I was going to keep quiet about your sexuality. But this is disgusting. You need to come home, now. This man is a monster, he's using you for his own personal sex needs, not yours..."

Unable to control his anger, Patrick whips his wrist from Lauri and steps back even more to further shield his lover from his sister's homophobic rants. "Enough is enough, Ms. Kelsey! I will not harm you, but if you breathe one more threat against me, I will personally drag you out of this school. And Emmet will not be coming home, he has class this week. Or maybe even ever, not until you calm down. Emmet is a young adult, let him make his own choices. And you've extended your unwelcomed invitation. We're done here. Get the hell out of my school," Pearse commanded, in a cool, but deadly voice.

Lauri stands her ground for one more word. "I will not forget this, Mr. Pearse," she promises calmly, before turning around and slamming the door behind her, making both Patrick and Emmet wince at the finality of it.

Patrick takes a deep breath and turns to face Emmet. He was startled to find that Emmet had grown pale, there were tears in his eyes and he was shaking in fear. He was terrified. "Oh shit, Emmet," Patrick breathed, before he hurried over and scooped up Emmet into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"What am I going to do now? I can't go home. I don't want to face my father..." Emmet trembled. Patrick tightened his arms around his body even tighter.

"Easy, try to stay calm. I won't let that man touch you. Don't go home, you're safer here. We've got about six months before the Rebellion. Em, are you okay to be alone for a minute or two? I need to talk to Andy about something. Will you be okay?"

Emmet nods weakly. "Can you lock the door behind you? I want to get dressed." Patrick nods.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be back shortly. Everything will be okay," Patrick promises, before he gently kisses Em.

**

"Mr. Cannon!" Pearse shouts, as he strode over to the Administers office. Andy took a deep breath, knowing he was in trouble, before he looked up and saw that Pearse was in the doorway.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Do you know who that woman was?" he demanded.

"Yes, Emmet's older sister. Look, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't have none of it. She was stubborn and insistent."

"Fine. But minus Emmet, I want the Kelsey family banned from these grounds. Not only did that bitch had the guts to order Emmet in my own office to come home, but she threatened me three times and she called Em a slut. Emmet is terrified of going home now, thanks to her," Pearse commanded.

"Jesus, I'm truly sorry. Is there anything else I can do?" Pearse nodded.

"Contact the Leaders. We're pushing this Rebellion forward," Patrick stated firmly, as he steadily becomes Commander Pearse. In the darkest part of his mind, he hoped the Rebellion would kill off Edward Kelsey, before he could seriously harm Emmet.


End file.
